


Just a Couple Months

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [34]
Category: Arrow - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader
Series: For the Kids [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 1





	Just a Couple Months

The next day, Oliver offered to go get Maggie, and asked Clay to go along for the ride. “Sure.” He shrugged and got in the car easily. He didn’t mind Oliver’s company, so going along was no problem. 

About five minutes into the drive, Oliver spoke up. “So, I wanted to talk to you.”

Clay looked at him. “Am I in trouble?” He asked, worried. 

Oliver shook his head. “No, not at all.” He assured him. “Now, I’m gonna tell you a secret, and you  _ can’t tell _ Maggie, or your mom that you know. Okay?” 

Clay nodded quickly. “Okay.” He assured. He had no idea what this could be about. Did he have a surprise for the two of them or something? 

“I talked to your mom about adopting you guys.” He said honestly. “I wanted to talk to you, though. Is that okay with you?” He hadn’t ever called him ‘dad’, and Oliver didn’t want Clay to ever feel forced. “If you say no, that’s okay.” He promised him. It would sting, but it would be okay in the long run. 

“Wow.” He blinked. “We’d be Queens?” He glanced at Oliver, who nodded. “What about my dad?” He asked. Sure, he hated what had happened, and was still angry about what he did...but that was the only dad he really knew as ‘dad’. “Would I be a bad son to him by agreeing?” He worried. A small part of him was worried about having another dad not  _ be _ a dad.

“No, I don’t think so. It’s completely up to you on how you feel about it. It’s mainly so we can be a family.” Oliver swallowed. “Depending on your decision.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I’m not saying you have to tell me right now, either. You can think about it and tell me another time.” 

Clay nodded and looked out the window as he thought about it. He didn’t expect Oliver to want to adopt him and Maggie or anything. That meant he really wanted him and his sister. Right? That he wouldn’t blow him off like their dad did? He’d never hurt you? That’s what mattered most. He couldn’t stand to see you hurt again like that. “I’ll think about it.” Clay finally said, not wanting Oliver to stay waiting. It was a lot to process.

Oliver nodded. “Of course.” He was just glad that they'd been able to talk. He focused on the music the rest of the drive. Maggie was bouncing on the stairs when he pulled up, Thea next to her. Oliver got out to greet them both and smiled. He lifted Maggie as she reached him.

“Hi, daddy! I missed you!” She hugged him. “The sleepover was fun!” She began rambling as she told him about it. Thea watched, amused. 

He kissed her head softly and side hugged Thea. "Thanks for spending time with her." 

“She’s the best!” Maggie smiled at her. "She played with my hair last night." 

Oliver grinned. “Well, she’s a great sitter.” He chuckled. "Excited to get home?"

“Yeah!” Maggie smiled. "I miss mommy."

“She misses you, too.” Oliver smiled. "I'm sure Logan does, too."

She beamed at that. She loved her little brother a lot. "Bye, Thea!" She waved.

“Bye.” Thea waved back with a grin. "Bye, Clay!" She called out to him.

Clay smiled and waved at her. He was glad Oliver had a nice sister. She was cool, too. He watched Oliver carry Maggie back to the car. He looked to the back when she was in. “Hey, Maggie.” He smiled. “Have fun?”

“I had a lot of fun!” She grinned. “Thea is really cool!” 

“What’d you guys do?” He asked. Oliver got in once he’d gotten Maggie buckled in. “Girl stuff?” 

“Yeah! We did our hair! And makeup! And nails! And movies!” She said excitedly. She bounced in her seat. "I got to bounce on her bed!" 

“That sounds so fun.” Oliver grinned as backed up. "Your mom will love to hear about it." 

She bounced happily. “Yay! Mommy.” She kicked. "Can we listen to music, Daddy?"

“Of course, princess.” He clicked her preset he had and smiled. He loved that she was so perky 

She kicked and sang along happily even if she didn’t know the words. 

* * *

Before you knew it, you were moved into your new home. You were currently folding some of Logan’s clothes while Oliver did tuck in with Maggie. Clay was reading in the library, which was now one of his favorite rooms. You were happy to find that out. While you really didn’t mind him enjoying gaming, him finding another hobby was great.

“Want to share some ice cream?” Oliver peeked in. “Extra whipped cream and sprinkles!”

You smiled. “Can’t say no to that.” You put down the shirt you had and walked over to him. 

He smiled and pecked your forehead. “I have two spoons with our names on them.” He said happily. "Logan is asleep in his  _ own _ room, but I'll admit I will miss him sharing ours."

You giggled. “Me, too.” You agreed. "It'll be an adjustment. I'll probably keep looking for his crib if I wake up during the night."

“Be careful. Stubbed toes happen the most in a new place.” He chuckled. “And we don’t need to have you limping around here while we’re inching up to our wedding.” He beamed.

You rubbed his chest. “I’ll do my best to protect my toes.” You giggled, kissing his jaw. “I can’t wait to see you in your tux. But, right now I’d like to dig into this ice cream.” 

“Ice cream over me.” He huffed. “I get it.” He stuck his tongue out at you. 

You winked and kissed his cheek. “You later.” You promised. “And maybe in the morning if we have time."

“I’ll make time.” He grinned. He led the two of you to the living room to eat. He held you in his lap as you shared a bowl. You leaned your head on his shoulder. “Just a couple months and you’ll be Mrs. Queen.” He mused.

“Sure you’re ready for that?” You smirked. "You'll be tied down." You teased. "Getting one woman and three kids with two words."

“I’m more than ready.” He assured. "I'm sure I've annoyed Diggle with wedding talk." He admitted.

You blushed. “I’ll have to send him a gift basket.” You giggled. 

“He’ll enjoy that.” He grinned. "He likes you. And the kids. I think it helps relieve some stress off him."

“I’m glad. Logan loves him so much.” You smiled. "Did you remind him you're off limits for a week before the wedding?" The last thing you needed was him getting really hurt.

“I did. Probably twenty times.” He kissed your cheek. "Don't wanna be all bruised up in our pictures when my wife will look amazing!"

You blushed. “Oh shush.” You giggled, taking a bite of your ice cream. "The kids will steal the show!"

He smiled. “They’re going to be so grown up.” He couldn't wait to see everyone dressed up. "Although, I also see Logan not wanting to wear his shoes, as usual." 

You grinned. “They’re each going to hate their clothes at some point.” You chuckled. "Although Maggie is the most excited." 

“She is. She loves that we’ll be like in a fairytale.” He chuckled. “At least she’ll have a nice dress up dress after? Can’t see telling her she can’t play in it once the wedding is over.” 

You nodded. “That’s true.” You smiled. “Get her some fairy wings and a play tiara and she’ll be set.” You chuckled.

“I’ll order them tomorrow.” He kissed your jaw. “Her favorite color still green?”

“Yep. But I warn you, she’s leaning into yellow now.” You giggled. “I think it’s because it’s so bright, and reflects her very bubbly personality.”

“She is like sunshine.” He beamed. “I hope she always stays like that.”

“Me, too. Especially in her teens.” You knew that you were quickly approaching that with Clay, and were a tad worried. He wasn’t the most bubbly of the two by far. He was already more likely to keep to himself. “At least she’s far less likely to be a brat like you.” You teased him. 

He gasped. “Me? A brat?” He looked at you like you had something so out of left field. “Never!” 

You laughed. “The brattiest!” You kissed his cheek before getting some ice cream on your finger and putting it on the tip of his nose.

He tickled your sides, nudging your cheek with his nose. You laughed, trying not to spill your bowl. “Take that back!” He nipped your shoulder. “I am not a brat!” 

You laughed and set your bowl on the floor. “Make me!” You squealed.

He beamed and quickly moved his hands under your shirt to continue tickling you. He loved how your laugh sounded, and how you looked underneath him. “I love you.” He kissed all over your face. "So much." He beamed. "And I get to marry you!" He said between kisses. 

You giggled and playfully shoved at him. “Yeah, you lucky guy.” You worked on catching your breath. 

“The luckiest.” He nuzzled to your neck. "Lemme clean up and I'll show you?" 

“I won’t argue with that.” You smiled. "I'll get the clothes off our bed."

He chuckled and helped you up onto your feet. “Love you.” He pecked your lips. "And plan to show you how much."

You winked and went to clear the bed. You loved that you could be playful with Oliver. He was extremely lovable and laid back. It helped you keep your stress down, and helped you heal from before. You weren’t scared anymore. That was major. And your kids were finally able to be kids. You moved the clothes quickly and smiled to yourself. Your wedding was right around the corner, and then the rest of your lives. 

Oliver came in with a goofy grin on his face. “Let’s do this.” The way he said it made you laugh. “Oh, really?” He said playfully, kicking the door shut to come tackle you to the bed.

You gave a squeal and held onto him. “Let’s.” You kissed him. You giggled as he was silly with it but sighed when he deepened it. You’d never get tired of being with him. You tangled your fingers in his hair, holding him close. He always took care of you. 

* * *

Waking up the next morning, you were pleased that Oliver was still in bed. Which meant neither Logan or Maggie had woken up yet. You kissed his chest and loved the few moments like this that happened. He gave you a small squeeze in his sleep, making you smile. You wiggled out of his grip, wanting to make a good breakfast. He worked hard for your family and always appreciated what you did at home. Making you  _ want _ to do it It was the best way to show him you appreciated him. You looked at him once more before slipping out of your room. He was on his stomach, his arms under his pillow. He was precious. Smiling, you made your way to the kitchen. 

* * *

Oliver blinked awake as he felt small arms hugging him. He cracked an eye to see Maggie. "Morning, princess."

“Hi, daddy!” She beamed. “Mommy is making eggs.” She told him. "And bacon!" 

“Sounds great. Are your brothers awake?” He asked. He figured Clay would still be sleeping 

“Logan is! I tried to get him but I’m too short.” She pouted. "So I came to get you." 

He chuckled softly. “Alright. Let’s go get him.” He got out of bed, not thinking about not wearing a shirt. 

Maggie's eyes went wide. "What happened?!"

Oliver instantly paled, looking for a shirt. “Uh, nothing Maggie. I have weird skin.” He lied, not wanting her to know the truth. Not yet, and if he was lucky, not ever. 

“Does it hurt?” She looked worried, pulling back, afraid to hurt him more if it were the case. "Do you need a doctor?"

He bit his lip as he got his shirt on. “No to both questions. Doesn’t hurt. Mommy puts lotion at night for me so they don’t itch.” He continued on with his fib. "No need to worry, princess." He reached out to her. “I promise.” He said softly, hoping he hadn’t scared her. 

She looked unsure, but moved over so he could pick her up, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Okay.” She hugged him. “As long as someone didn’t hurt you. I’ll fight them, daddy!” She said seriously. "I'll kick them in the shin!"

He melted and rubbed her back. “I appreciate that, princess.” He kissed the top of her head as they went to get Logan. He chuckled as he heard the small boy singing to himself. “Hey, buddy!” 

Logan gasped and grinned. “Daddy!” His face lit up.

Oliver easily scooped him up so he had a child in each arm. "Alright, let's go see mommy." He smiled, feeling like this was what he was meant for. 

Logan held Maggie’s hand behind Oliver’s neck, loving his big sister. 


End file.
